


the melody silent, a beautiful song

by thrillingsentience



Series: Music is only the gateway [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Link is a busker, Music, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrillingsentience/pseuds/thrillingsentience
Summary: Wash, rinse, repeat. The next day came like any other. Link felt like he moved like clockwork after busking on the same street corner for so long. He could probably close his eyes and be able to navigate his way without bumping into anything or anyone - that’s how often he came down here.But today… Today was different, and Link didn’t know why.Maybe it was because of that cute girl making her way down the street.Towardshim.





	the melody silent, a beautiful song

**Author's Note:**

> This small little story is based on an AU me and one of my lovely friends have been brainstorming for a while. We've had so many cute ideas for this, I just had to write out how we thought Link and Zelda would first meet up in this AU. 
> 
> I dunno if this'll be a series yet. We'll see though.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Feedback is appreciated!

The street corner.

It was always the same, no matter on what day Link went to it.

He’d arrive, unpack his guitar, prop the case up so that if people wanted to they can toss money inside, and then sit down and start playing.  


Most of the time the people that passed him by didn’t even bat an eyelash in his direction. Some would stand around and listen to him play a few songs, a few in that crowd held up their phones to record a video that more often and naught they’d forget about a day after filming.  


Barely anyone gave him money.

It was rare that he’d have enough to buy a coffee after busking. Maybe no one liked his songs - maybe he should start singing with the music.

But then Link got to thinking - he let his guitar do all the work for him, let his soul play out in the instrument because, frankly, his singing voice would belittle his playing. People would probably give him money to make him  _ stop _ if he incorporated lyrics into his songs.

So, rinse and repeat, he’d arrive, unpack, sit, play. People would pass by. People would record. One dollar, two dollars, some coins.

This was why he worked at a grocery store. Busking wasn’t a job - it was barely  _ anything.  _ Or at least, it was barely anything  _ for Link. _ He hadn’t gotten his big break yet - that’s what he kept telling himself. He kept telling himself that when he moved away from home, and he kept telling himself that when he had spent countless sleepless nights without food.

_ The big break. The big break. I’m nearly there. _

The song he was playing shifted into one more uplifting, and he’d rap his knuckles against the face of the guitar to add percussion into the sound of strings. That attracted more people. So he played harder, the notes blended together, the strings squeaked and scratched as he trailed his fingers down the neck of the guitar to hit those bouncing notes. His playing grew more and more intense as he got closer to the peak of the song - and then a soft, quiet melody to tie it all together in a nice little bow and bring the mood down from its high. It was a soft little tune, one that blipped out of existence as the song ended.

Link got an applaud for that performance.

And enough money to buy a sandwich. Nice.

Wash, rinse, repeat. The next day came like any other. Link felt like he moved like clockwork after busking on the same street corner. He could probably close his eyes and be able to navigate without bumping into anything or anyone - that’s how often he came down here.

But today… Today was different, and Link didn’t know why.

He felt extra nervous today while he sat tuning his guitar, and he didn’t know why. Maybe it was just performance jitters, but he hadn’t gotten those since the first time he started playing for people.  


Swallowing the feeling down, he started to play. The song this time was more mellow - and if Link were willing to sing the lyrics, it would talk about a longing for a childhood once lost and nostalgia for a way home - a summer breeze that carried death and hands that never seemed to stop fidgeting.  


When he got to the melody that would have accompanied the chorus, Link looked up to see how many people gathered around him - and that’s when he noticed  _ her. _

She was walking down the street -  _ towards him _ \- and Link fumbled in his playing, one note turned sour.  


Link wasn’t one for cliches or to be sappy, but she was  _ gorgeous _ . Like an angel - and with the sun casting behind her on her commute down the street, it backlit her hair into a ring of gold reminiscent of a shimmering halo. Link couldn’t take his eyes off her.

And that’s when he changed the song. The bittersweet melody instantly died and became a  _ sweet _ one. A sappy love song Link had learned when he first started practicing guitar. He played for her as she got closer and closer to him - and she was  _ looking _ at him now.  


He wanted to sing the lyrics, but it would ruin the moment.

She had joined the small crowd that gathered around him. She was all smiles and swaying to the music -  _ his music _ \- and when the song eventually ended, she reached into her wallet and pulled out a few dollars.

“I like your sound…” her voice wasn’t like what Link would imagine it would’ve been. It was sweet, of course, but soft and raspy all at once.

He felt his face flush.  _ Shit. _

“Oh, you don’t gotta do that,” Link nearly moved her hand away that reached down to place the money into his guitar case. “Your company was just enough.”

_ Aha. Now  _ ** _she’s _ ** _ the one blushing! _

She placed the money in the case anyway, the words  _ No, no I insist! _ on her lips. And she stepped back and away from the crowd.

Link was grateful - he was honestly  _ lovestruck _ , but he wouldn’t admit to that. So when the cute girl began to walk away, continuing her journey to wherever her destination was, he played her off with the same sappy tune from before.

She glanced back at him from over her shoulder and gave him a big smile.

And when the next day arrived - and the next and the next - and the same rinse and repeat happened - that girl was always there now, bringing a burst of sunshine to Link’s playing. And he’d always spot her once she turned that corner, and the same sugary song would accompany her as she walked.

Maybe everyday was the same, maybe he didn’t get enough money at times, but seeing that girl and how his music makes her smile - even on days where it seems like she’s having a hard time smiling - makes the monotonous routine ever slightly different for Link.

He was excited for tomorrow again - just to see that girl’s face.

And, maybe one day, actually learn her name.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a lyric from the song 'Stars' by Sam Airey.... the song I may or may not have been listening to while writing that.


End file.
